Broken Betrayed Hearts
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: adopted from MysticKitsune92! Formerly Hollow Afterlife! Whe a fem!harry is betrayed by people she trusted, she gains a new life as an espada in Aizen's army and finds love. Grimjow/fem!harry Neville/Luna Draco/Hermoine twins/? on hold due to writer block
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: I adopted this from MysticKitsune92, so please enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the hollow forms and "Family Ties" to other characters! Please vote in her Poll and read and review her stories!

Amalthea Jamie Potter glared at the traitorous bastards in front of her.

Just two hours ago she'd been having her last meal at Hogwarts since she and her friends had finally graduated from Hogwarts...and not even three weeks after she'd defeated Voldemort for good too.

Everything had seemed so perfect. So her guard was let down...and now it was costing her. She'd never expected those she trusted the most to betray her like they did. Normally she could detect if her food was spiked...but as stated earlier she'd let her guard down.

When her attention was held elsewhere Ron had spiked her food with something that was now blocking her magic and slowing down her reaction time. It hadn't happened immediately but now here she was by the lake...and she didn't feel so good. She felt...weak, and the reason was standing in front of her with a smug smirks on their faces.

Ron Weasely, Ginny Weasely, Albus Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid and Flitwick...all the people she thought she could trust...apparently not. The only people that weren't there were Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Draco and Remus as they'd all died in the final battle. Why was it that the ones loyal to her were dead and the ones that weren't were still alive to kill her?

Story of her life...nothing but pain, misery and betrayal.

"W-Why" she whispered weakly...even her vocal chords weren't responding right.

"Because you will turn out like Voldemort my dear" Dumbledore said amiably.

"B-Bullshit" she snarled glaring as the situation finally sunk in completely...they were going to kill her "you're j-just afraid I'm g-getting too powerful...y-you can't handle s-someone being more powerful t-then you" she got out "news f-flash bastard...I've a-always been more p-powerful then you"

"You bitch… you dare to talk to professor Dumbledore like that?" Ginny spat slapping Amalthea across the face harshly.

Amalthea managed to hold her tongue as her head flew to the side and pain lashed out from her now red cheek.

Meanwhile in the forest

"Why are we here anyway...I thought we were supposed to be preparing for that king's key thing" Grimmjow Jaggarjaques said. He was bored. It had only been a couple of decades since Aizen had made him an Arrancar and he had only recently became the Sexta Espada a few months ago...he was supposed to be getting stronger in Las Noches not be in the human world because some idiot reported a strong amount of Reiatsu in this England place.

"We are Grimmjow...but this posed investigating" Aizen Sousuke said refraining from rolling his eyes. Sometimes it was easier being a captain of the 13 court guard squads in soul society...but nooooo he had to plan to defect, create Arrancars and plot to cause massive chaos in the soul society by killing the king and taking over "now shut up and pay attention" he said calmly.

The other two...Gin Ichimaru and Ulquiorra Schiffer were also trying not to roll their eyes...it was easier for Ulquiorra.

Grumbling Grimmjow did as he was told...very unwillingly.

Looking out of the tree lines the four saw a big hill with a huge castle on top radiating massive amounts of energy.

"Is that the cause of the Reiatsu detected Aizen-Sama?" Gin asked pointing to the castle.

Aizen frowned "no...The report mentioned that the Reiatsu came from a human...not a castle" he answered.

Grimmjow snorted but kept his mouth shut.

Suddenly a shout and a loud slap alerted them to something on their right next to the big black lake.

"What the hell" Grimmjow swore when they ventured closer and saw a group of people standing in front of a small girl at their feet who was on the ground and struggling to get up. From what they could see the red haired girl had slapped her.

"Truth hurts h-huh Weasely" the girl sneered after spitting some blood out of her mouth.

"Why you"- Ginny said stepping forward again only to be stopped by an old man with a long white beard.

"Now, now Miss Weasely there's no need for violence" he said soothingly.

Grimmjow snorted...at the same time as Amalthea did...much to Gin's amusement.

"Now Amalthea...you have two options" the old man said turning to Amalthea "either you can allow me to block your magic permanently and do as I say...or I can kill you hear and now" he said. This caused the Shinigami and Arrancar to pause...magic.

"A-After what you b-bastards have d-done I think I-I'll take death" Amalthea said bitterly "I'd never allow y-you to seal my m-magic...and I'd n-never do as you a-asked" she sneered staring at the old man hatefully.

The four watching were thoroughly confused. What the hell was going on here? All they saw was some idiots dressed in...Well dresses surrounding a petite girl threatening to kill her...what the hell was this place.

"This is a waste of time" Grimmjow muttered turning to leave.

"I'm not so sure about that" Aizen said starring at the red haired girl on the ground with interest "there's something strange about her" he mused.

"Doesn't look like much to me" Grimmjow muttered.

"Appearances can be deceiving Grimmy-Chan" Gin said calling Grimmjow by the nickname he'd come up with...childish much.

Grimmjow twitched in annoyance and was about to open his mouth to yell at Gin when the old man spoke again.

"Very well" he said gravely...though it was obvious it was faked "you leave me no choice then" he said drawing...a twig.

"What the hell is he going to do with that" Grimmjow muttered in disgust...he wanted to leave dammit this was boring...though he did admit...the red haired girl was pretty cute...for a human.

Amalthea stared at him with cold hard eyes awaiting her inevitable death...at least now she'd be reunited with her parents, Sirius and Remus...oh how wrong she was.

She gazed at the tip of his wand as it glowed green uncaringly.

A few hours ago she might have been horrified at her attitude...but she was beyond caring now. Everything that had happened to her in her life just seemed to make her hate this man and these people the more she thought about all that she suffered just to save these people...only for them to turn their backs on her and plot her death. Maybe if she had access to her magic this would all be averted...but with it cut off she felt useless. Sure she knew hand to hand and how to wield weapons...but with her body in its current state she was a weak as a new born babe.

"I hope you rot in hell" they heard her whisper as the old man said something and a bright green light excited the twig that absolutely reeked of death and hit the girl.

Amalthea's POV

I bit my lip to keep from screaming as the killing curse hit me...damn whoever said the spell was painless ought to be shot. It felt like I was on fire.

After what seemed like forever the pain stopped. I opened my eyes and blinked in shock. In front of me was my body...how the hell.

Looking down I saw not much about me was different. The only difference was this really short chain protruding out of my chest...what the heck.

"What in the hell" I mumbled in shock, only to blink as something occurred to me...I didn't feel week anymore...in fact I felt normal...well normal for someone dead.

Looking up again I saw Dumbledore poke my body with his wand clearly trying to see if there was any power to steal.

"Idiot...like I'd let you have my power even in death" I said scathingly...not like he can hear me. In fact I could feel the familiar presence of my magic pouring out of me and caressing my skin lovingly.

I smiled...magic the one thing I could always trust and count on to not betray me. Suddenly I stiffened as my magic felt four presences directly behind me.

I turned around slowly until I was facing them completely eyeing them warily.

The first was obviously the leader. He exuded a sense of power and authority that made me nervous. He was 6"1 with swept back brown hair and menacing light brown eyes. He was wearing a black shuhakusho and black Hakamas under a white coat thing with a high collar. There was a sword hilt poking out of his coat.

The second looked a bit like a fox...what with having his eyes almost shut they looked like slits. He was also 6"1 and had short silver hair. He was wearing the same clothes as the first only his coat was buttoned up slightly creating a v effect and had long bell like sleeves. He had a sword hilt barely visible from under his coat.

The last two looked weird. The first was 5"11 with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt type thing with a collar and coat tails and white hakamas with a black tie and black and white shoes of some sort. He was incredibly pale and had teal tear like markings running down his face from his eyes, a white broken helmet of some sort on the side of his head and had a sword at his side.

The second one had a little more colour to him and was 6" with short, spiky blue hair and blue eyes with darker blue marking under them. He had a white jaw thing with sharp teeth on the right side of his face. He was wearing the same pants and shoes as the other. But his shirt was ragged and shorter than the other and he had his sleeves rolled up and kept it open showing of his muscular chest and abs...Though there was this weird hole going through his stomach that made him seem hollow. He also had a sword like the others at his side. I looked away from him to the leader trying not to blush...he was hot.

Normal POV

Amalthea just looked at them for a few more minutes before opening her mouth...they clearly weren't going to make the first move so she might as well.

"Can I help you?" she asked coolly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now can you tell?" Gin asked Aizen making Amalthea raise her brow...that was Japanese...interesting.

"Yes...it's her" Aizen said looking at Amalthea "what is your name?" he asked. This girl was definitely the source of the energy that was reported. It was dense and had a wild feel to it. Her spiritual pressure was easily on par with his Espada level Arrancar...even as a newly dead spirit but it seemed familiar somehow.

She raised her eyebrow further but answered him anyway "Amalthea Potter...though I prefer Ama-chan sometimes" she answered before looking at him pointedly.

Aizen smirked amused by her attitude more than anything "Sousuke Aizen...this is my general Gin Ichimaru and two of my Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jaggarjaques" he said introducing himself and his subordinates.

"Great...now what do you want with me?" she asked before her eyes widened and she looked down at the chain on her chest when she felt something weird. Sure enough it was eroding away at an extremely fast pace. Dimly she was aware of the shocked looks on their faces as the chain completely eroded away.

"She's encroaching too fast" Gin said shocked.

Aizen's eyes widened when he felt something burst out of her when she finished encroaching. He and the other's quickly Shunpoed and sonidoed into the forest to escape the blast as her power exploded and whirled around her.

Looking on in interest they watched as the immense power swirled around her small form protectively. Through the dark green aura they saw her change slightly.

"She's becoming an Adjuchas" Grimmjow mumbled in shock as they watched a newly dead spirit turn into something that usually took much longer than a few minutes to evolve into.

And indeed Amalthea was changing. Her entire form shifted shape and after what seemed like forever she stopped and lay on the ground panting from the rush of power and incredible pain she'd just experienced. She hadn't screamed once though she was too proud for that.

The ex-Shinigami and Arrancar took in her appearance as they walked towards her. She looked like a clouded leopard...only twice as big. She was mostly white with thick black spots all over her body as well as black paws. She had dark silver markings above her emerald green eyes with yellow pupils that extended to the base of her ears. She also had wicked sharp looking black claws and lips as well as sharp fangs...all in all she looked deadly especially with that snarl on her face.

"That was certainly interesting" Gin remarked as they reached the Leopard Adjuchas sitting on the ground shaking her head.

"Indeed" Aizen murmured.

Amalthea groaned and rolled her shoulders "that hurt like a bitch" she mumbled her voice slightly deeper (not masculine deep).

Grimmjow smirked "can't take a little pain brat?" he taunted.

She glared at him and snarled baring her fangs "wanna repeat that Grimmy" she taunted right back and was rewarded with a growl.

She smirked...found a sore spot...this guy was fun to tease...unfortunately he felt the same about her.

"If you two are done" Aizen began coldly "now would you like to come with us and become one of my Arrancar as well as find out what you are now...or would you rather stay here and get revenge?" he asked.

"Tch, got nothing better to do" she mumbled "I'll go" she could tell she would be going with them willingly or not...best not to antagonise him huh. Sure she wanted revenge but she wasn't going to let it control her.

"Good...Ulquiorra" Aizen said.

Ulquiorra nodded and opened a Garganta.

Amalthea blinked a portal of some sort opened in front of them that looked like a swirling mass of black energy...they had to go in there.

Grimmjow smirked when he saw the doubtful look on her face...she clearly didn't want to go near the portal. Well he'd have to fix that now wouldn't he? Sneaking up behind her he kicked her into the portal.

Amalthea yelped as she shot into the portal. The other's smirked or did nothing (Ulqui) and walked in behind her.

"What the hell was that for you bastard" she growled at Grimmjow her tail swishing angrily.

"You didn't seem to be moving anytime soon" he said with a cocky smirk "I thought I should help"

This will certainly make things more interesting in Las Noches...Now I can find where Urahara hid that Hougyoku Aizen thought in amusement.

"Asshole" she muttered.

_He may be hot but he's ten times more_ _annoying than Ron Weasely ever_ _was_ Amalthea thought in her mind.

"Hey I just realised...now we have two kittens" Gin shouted gleefully only to receive two death glares.

XXXX

Amalthea rubbed her forehead as a headache made its presence clear.

She hadn't even been here for three days and her head felt like it was going to explode...too much information. Plus her transformation wasn't helping things.

Just two days ago Aizen had used something called the Hougyoku on her which turned her into an Arrancar. She had felt immediate relief when the transformation was over...she felt normal again, more normal than having her physical strength back. Sure during her stint as an Adjuchas she had been powerful, but nothing compared to how powerful she was when she was alive...now she did.

It helped that she looked more human again. She was now a proud 5"9 instead of the 5"5 she had been when she was alive. Her dark red hair was now mid back length instead of shoulder length and had darkened a bit and gained a few black streaks. Her eyes were still deep emerald green with slitted, yellow pupils and a sort of dark silver eye shadow on her lower eyelid that extended into her hair line. Her lips and claws were still black and her broken mask was strangely enough in the form of a circlet that went under her bangs and around her head. There was also something dangling from it just a few millimetres above her eyes. It looked like a dark purple tear drop. The last thing that had appeared was her Zanpakutou. It was the length of a normal Katana with a silver star shaped guard and a black hilt with dark purple diamonds decorating it. The sheath was also black. Her Hollow hole was located just above her breasts.

After that Aizen and Gin had told her all about what she was and what the afterlife entailed.

Apparently she was now something called a Hollow. Hollows were souls that are left to long in the living world and eventually go corrupt. Their chain of fate erodes away and they turn into a Hollow. They then proceed to eat human and Shinigami souls...which were enemies to Hollows and slayed them for a living...and also other, weaker Hollows. Personally she wouldn't have seen any appeal in that...if she hadn't been a part of the strongest class of Hollows...an Arrancar which was a hollow that had removed its mask and gained Shinigami powers.

She was slightly perplexed as to her change in attitude. When she was alive...before she was betrayed...she used to be such a shy, warm, kind hearted yet mischievous girl. But now...she felt different. She felt indifferent, sarcastic, sadistic and mischievous. Well actually she only felt indifferent when not teasing Grimmjow...only to get teased right back and the two ended up fighting...hadn't degraded to physical fights yet though. Funny how she'd only been dead for a few days and she'd changed completely. She didn't care though, she was beyond caring, having someone you trusted kill you could do that to a person. Which is why she wasn't bothered that Aizen was a traitor to the Soul Reapers and was planning to kill their king...that they'd never seen. Not that the soul reapers knew he was a traitor yet.

What got her really annoyed was the fact that as soon as her chain started to erode she became one of the strongest Hollows without even trying...she couldn't do anything the normal way even in death.

"Oi Gaki you in there" Grimmjow said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Stop calling me that" Amalthea snapped in irritation slapping his hand away accidently scratching his hand...okay not so accidently, but she didn't know if her claws were sharp enough to pierce an Arrancars Hierro. Considering there were now four gashes in his hand it was safe to say they could.

"Ouch that hurt dammit" he cursed holding his injured hand.

"Oh don't be such a baby" Amalthea snorted "can't take a little pain Grimmy" she taunted throwing his words back at him.

"What's this Grimmjow can't handle a little girl" a new voice taunted from the door. Turning Bella raised her eyebrow at the people gathered at the door looking at her and Grimmjow in amusement.

"Shut it Nnoitra" Grimmjow snarled at the extremely tall one with a white coat with a huge spoon like collar, black hair and snake like eyes. He also had a white eye patch over his left eye. She'd met him and the other Espada as well as their Fraccion yesterday. The spoon guy was Nnoitra Jirga and he was the Quinto Espada.

There were four others with him. The first was a female. She had green eyes lighter than her own and messy blond hair with three braided locks. She was wearing the same pants and shoes as the other Arrancar but her shirt was an oddly-cut variation of the normal Arrancar jacket like the one Ulquiorra wore...just without the long tails. It covered the lower part of her face downward, while barely covering her huge breasts. The jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms, ending in black glove-like extensions at her hands, which slightly give her fingers the appearance of cat's paws. She had her sword; no Aizen said they were Zanpakutou's. On her back and she noticed that it looked more western then the others. Her name was Tia Harribel and she was the Tres Espada.

The second one had shoulder length pink hair and amber eyes behind a pair of rectangle-framed glasses...most likely the remains of his hollow mask. He wore a long white shirt, gloves and the same pants and shoes as the others...only his Hakamas were slightly shorter. He was Szayel Aporro Granz and he was the Octava Espada and the scientist in this place.

The last two almost made her laugh. The first was male and had unkempt, wavy shoulder length dark brown hair and light grey eyes as well as a goatee. He had a regular Arrancar jacket, albeit with the collar upturned and. A dark sash, worn in a manner similar to a matador, is placed about his waist near his Zanpakutou. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a bottom jaw that is positioned like a necklace. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His name was Stark and he was the Primera Espada

The one with him was a young looking female. Her outfit was quite revealing, consisting of little more than a pair of briefs and a vest strapped over her torso, with her Hollow hole positioned prominently in the centre of the outfit. She also wore thigh-length boots, with another pair of boots that resemble Uggs, and sleeve-like gloves that only cover the lower half of her hands and reach up past her elbows. Her mask fragment takes the form of a helmet, similar to Ulquiorra's but intact. Its left horn appears to have been cut off, and a sort of eyepiece also extends over her left eye, decorated with a red flame-like pattern. She saw light green hair and a pink eye under the helmet. She was Stark's Fraccion Lilinette.

What was so funny is that Lilinette had Stark by the ear and appeared to have dragged him here that way...he looked like he'd rather be asleep or something.

"Ama-chan" Lilinette chirped bounding up and hugging her "how was your test?" she asked.

"Hey" Amalthea smiled slightly "it went good" she answered wrapping an arm around the girls' shoulders.

"Really? tell, tell, tell" Lilinette said enthusiastically.

At that moment Aizen walked in smirking as a slightly smoking battered up Gin walked in behind him.

All activities ceased immediately as they took in the scowling general.

"What happened to you Gin-Sama?" Lilinette asked trying not to laugh.

"Ask her" Gin snarled pointing to a smug looking Amalthea. Looking at her Grimmjow couldn't help but think of the phrase the cat that caught the canary as he took in her expression.

"What did you do?" Lilinette asked Amalthea, looking up.

"Nothing much" Amalthea said shrugging carelessly.

Grimmjow snorted. He had been there along with Ulquiorra when Aizen had Amalthea go up against Gin to determine how strong she was so he could place a ranking on her. They'd all been surprised at how powerful she was. She was able to keep up with him quite easily even if she still lost in the end, inexperience with her hollow abilities and all. Didn't stop her from getting retribution for him calling her Kitten, which to dismay had been picked up by Grimmjow...well that along with Gaki. Damn that man was annoying.

But thanks to her training and experience in using her spiritual power (magic) thanks to the war when she was alive she was able to do reasonably well. Reasonably being that Gin ended up running from the high speed spells she kept casting at him. Randomly cast spells too; she wanted to see what she could do without her wand...everything apparently. From tickling charms to cutting hexes to fire balls. She did use her zanpakutou...but she preferred using her spells. Well that and she seemed to have a little too much fun with Sonido and Cero. Needless to say Gin didn't come out unscathed...well she didn't either but that's not as important...or as funny.

"So what rank are you?" Lilinette asked impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue Lil" Amalthea smirked.

"I don't have any fricking virtues dammit" Lilinette whined "I wanna know"

"Alright, alright" Amalthea rolled her eyes "I got Zero Espada" she answered.

"There's a Zero?" Stark asked suddenly interested...maybe now he wouldn't have to be the leader of the Espada.

"Tch you're a lazy bastard" Grimmjow said knowing what the lazy Primera Espada was thinking...they all did.

"Another female in the Espada" Nnoitra said with a scowl "Just what we need" he grumbled sarcastically.

Amalthea starred at him blankly as Harribel glared daggers at him. Two minutes later he started to show his uneasiness and fidgeted as she just looked at him. Meanwhile Amalthea was trying to come up with a good prank for the obviously sexist bastard.

Finally a devious smirk lit her face. It was time to start pranking again.

She wiggled her fingers a bit and the effects were almost instantaneous as the first part of her ire was put in motion. The Espada and one Fraccion as well as Aizen and Gin watched in shock as Nnoitra shrunk and changed shape right before their eyes. Before they knew it there was a small neon green rabbit sitting where he was originally standing.

Grimmjow was the first to crack and he fell to the ground laughing his ass off. The next one was Lilinette followed by Szayel, Gin and Harribel. Stark just snorted and Aizen and Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes...though their lips did twitch a bit.

"Harribel" Aizen said when most of them had calmed down.

"How can I be of service Aizen-Sama" Harribel said bowing after she'd gotten her laughter under control.

"I want your Fraccion to help Ama-chan to fit her Espada outfit and get her Zero tattoo" he ordered turning away from the rabbit.

"Yes Aizen-Sama" Harribel said before beckoning to Amalthea.

"I get a tattoo?" Amalthea perked up before rushing after the other female Espada out of the room, "cool!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: I adopted this from MysticKitsune92, so please enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the hollow forms and "Family Ties" to other characters! Please vote in her Poll and read and review her stories!

_**One year later...two years before Aizen betrays Soul Society**_

"Amalthea Potter!" a voice bellowed through the halls of Las Noches...and considering the place is bigger than huge that was a pretty impressive feat "where are you ya little shit...turn me back dammit!" the slightly feminine voice of one Nnoitra Jirga shouted again as he...she stormed the halls of Las Noches in a blinding anger. Amalthea had improved a lot in the last year. While she had gotten the title of Zero Espada, that was due to her having more powerful Reiatsu than the other Espada. She may have experience in fighting but the other's had decade's maybe century's worth of experience over her few years so she spent the past year honing and refining her skills till she could beat the lower 6 Espada. With Sonido she practiced with Stark, hand to hand was with Grimmjow, swordsmanship was with Ulquiorra and Cero and Bala was with Harribel. She reckoned in another year or so she'd be able to beat Stark in an all-out spar.

Right now she was in the process of sneaking through the halls as Nnoitra's screams of rage and indignation echoed around the place. Being dead had not dulled her love of pranks one bit and screams of rage were often heard in the halls of Las Noches...most often belonging to Nnoitra and Szayel...she got along with them well enough...but they were so easy to mess with.

"What did you do this time?" an amused voice asked over her shoulder.

Amalthea yelped and spun around only to fall on her ass. Damn she'd been so intent on locating Nnoitra's spiritual energy that she'd lost focus of everything else and as such got snuck up on.

"Dammit Grimmjow don't sneak up on me like that" she said glaring up at the laughing teal haired Espada.

"Then maybe I should sneak up on you some other way" he leered looking her up and down with that damn sexy smirk of his.

Amalthea blushed and smacked him upside the head "Bastard" she muttered. He'd gotten really perverted lately and seemed to really enjoy making her blush as much as annoying the hell out of her...and as much as she hated to admit it he could get under her skin so easily. She was composed and calm around the other Arrancar but as soon as Grimmjow opens his mouth she gets flustered and blushes up a storm...much to everyone else's amusement.

"You enjoy it" he murmured grinning at her blush.

"Pervert" she scowled stalking past him.

"Come on tell me what you did" he whined following her like a little puppy...er kitten.

"Can't you hear?" Amalthea asked.

"I can" he shrugged "but he doesn't sound that much different to normal so I can't tell" he said nonchalantly making Amalthea giggle.

Amalthea looked over her shoulder to see Ulquiorra walking towards them.

"Ulquiorra" Amalthea nodded in greeting "I take it Aizen-Sama's back" she said.

Ulquiorra twitched minutely...how the hell did she know that when Aizen had only just returned.

"Yes...he wants all the Espada in the meeting hall...and this one is important so no skipping" he said when she started walking in the opposite direction.

"I only skipped once" she mumbled turning around and scuffing her toe on the ground, whenever he looked at her like that, she felt like the kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Grimmjow snorted "yes and you were made to drink that shit he calls tea for a month...do you really want that to happen again" he smirked at her horrified expression. No one liked Aizen's tea...and the damn sadistic bastard knew it all too well.

"Will you two hurry up" Ulquiorra said from ten metres ahead of them.

"Yeah, yeah...impatient ass" Grimmjow muttered.

"I heard that" Ulquiorra said.

"Stop it" Amalthea snapped whacking Grimmjow over the head when he opened his mouth again.

XXXX

Amalthea stared…and stared some more in disbelief. The meeting had gone smoothly enough…until he said he'd found a group of Adjuchas not far from Las Noches. Not far meaning ten miles. And now he wanted to make them Arrancar. That was fine; it was just rare to find a group of Adjuchas of this level of power wandering around together. Normally you would see one Adjuchas leading a group of Menos…but not in this case.

There were 7 of them. The one that appeared to be the leader was a wolf like hollow. The others were a lion like Hollow, a Pegasus hollow, a dragon hollow, a coyote like hollow and two fox like hollows…and all of them struck a chord within her. They reminded her of the only people still loyal to her when she was alive. The wolf reminded her of Remus. The lion, Neville. The Coyote, Luna. The dragon, Draco. The Pegasus, Hermione and the Foxes Fred and George…but it was just a coincidence…right?

She watched quietly as the seven were turned into Arrancar. When it was done ten minutes later her eyes widened in disbelief and her jaw dropped when she saw their forms…it wasn't a coincidence.

Kneeling before her and the other Espada and their Fraccion were Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Fred and George Weasely…they were quickly given clothes to wear.

"What are your names…new comrades?" Aizen asked when they were dressed.

Remus cracked his neck before answering "Remus Lupin…these are Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Fred and George Weasely" he said pointing as he introduced the others.

"Holy shit" she breathed when she snapped out of her shock a few minutes later.

"Something the matter Ama-chan?" Aizen said.

Amalthea said nothing as she stepped out of the shadows revealing herself to the new Arrancar. The others were surprised. She'd never revealed herself to a new comrade before.

Their heads snapped back when they heard seven shocked gasps from the new Arrancar.

All seven of them were staring at Amalthea in shock.

"Cub?" Remus asked stepping forward.

"Hey Remy" Amalthea smiled. The next thing she knew she was being smothered by five different people in a crushing hug.

"G-Guys c-can't b-breathe" she chocked.

"Sorry" Neville said sheepishly.

Suddenly the others were practically thrown aside as Fred and George rushed forward to greet her. Amalthea sighed knowing exactly what was coming.

"Ama-chan my dear absolutely spiffing to see you again old girl" Fred began in an old English accent shaking her hands enthusiastically only to be shoved aside by his twin.

"Simply marvellous" George said "you have no idea how boring it has been without you around" he said sighing dramatically. Some of the Espada were trying not to laugh at this display...things were only going to get even more interesting from now on.

"It's been plenty interesting with you two messing with the lower Hollows" Remus said dryly.

The twins tried quite unsuccessfully to look innocent...not happening.

"Ama-chan?" Luna said hesitantly.

"Hmm" Amalthea hummed.

"What happened after we died?" she asked.

"Well...Voldemort's dead...more than we are too" Amalthea shrugged.

"You mean you used the spell that destroys someone completely...mind, body and soul" Neville said in disbelief "you know I kind of expected you to survive using it...it supposed to kill the user isn't it?" he asked.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at this and stared at Amalthea...that certainly wasn't how she died.

"I...did" Amalthea said.

"Then how..." Remus said hesitantly.

"Dumblefuck and his little cronies" Amalthea said lazily.

"Dumbledore" Remus snarled, his amber eyes glowing with fury.

"Easy Moony" Amalthea said calmly "he'll get his due...in the meantime" she said turning to her leader "Lord Aizen"

"Yes Amalthea" Aizen said already knowing what she wanted.

"I'd like to take these seven as my Fraccion" she said.

He smirked "of course...I trust you'll inform them of our goal and how they should act" he said.

"Of course sir" Amalthea said bowing.

"Good...then this meeting is over...everyone is dismissed" he said getting up and leaving the room.

"Come on I'll give you a tour and explain everything" Amalthea said motioning to her new Fraccion.

XXXX

"This is making my head spin" Neville groaned clutching his head.

"Don't worry...it gets easier" Amalthea said wryly lounging on her bed.

"So what's a Fraccion?" George asked.

"Ah...they're basically a subsection of Numeros that directly serve a specific Espada" Amalthea explained.

Hermione then asked, "That's Spanish for numbers, isn't it?"

Amalthea nodded in amusement.

"And what are Numeros...and Espada for that?" Fred asked.

"Numeros are combat specialists in Aizen-Sama's army and are given a number from 11 to 99 depending on how old they are as Arrancars" Amalthea answered "for example you lot would be numbers 31 through 35" she said "as for the Espada...we're the eleven strongest Arrancar in Aizen's army...numbered 0 through 10" she said "though we're keeping that a secret from the Shinigami so it'll be one through ten" she said looking at them pointedly.

"What number are you...and who are the others?" Remus asked curiously...though he had a hunch as to what her number was.

"I'm Zero" _of course_ Remus thought "the first is Stark...he's a lazy bastard, but don't doubt he's strong...I haven't been able to beat him in a spar yet" she pouted.

"But you're the Zero Espada...aren't you the strongest?" Neville asked confused.

"Yes...but only in terms of spiritual power...I have yet to beat anyone in the top four" Amalthea answered "now where was I" she muttered.

"The second" Luna said helpfully.

"Oh yes" Bella said "okay the second is an old fart named Baraggan Luisenbarn...just ignore him...he's a bit too cocky" she said "okay the third is Tia Harribel...but everyone calls her Harribel...she's nice, so long as you don't get on her bad side" she smirked "the fourth is Ulquiorra Schiffer...you really don't want to get on his bad side" she said "okay fifth is Nnoitra Jirga...now he's the biggest asshole I have ever met...and he's a chauvinistic pig, so if he bother's you two, just tell me and I'll turn him into a girl again" Amalthea said smirking as she remembered her morning prank...too bad Aizen had made her remove the charm.

"Okay the sixth is Grimmjow Jaggarjaques...he's...insane to put it bluntly, but he's okay once you get to know him" "you have a crush on him don't you" "shut up Luna...anyway the seventh is Zommari Leroux, he's a very quiet Hollow, but he absolutely hates Shinigami...just like everyone else here" she said scowling.

"What are Shinigami?" Luna asked.

"They're our enemy...they hunt and kill us just because we eat souls...because of our instincts" she spat bitterly.

"Sounds like the ministry with werewolves" Remus said shaking his head.

"Yeah" Amalthea mumbled "anyway enough of that" she said shaking her head "next we have the eighth Espada Szayel Aporro Granz he's pretty narcissistic and extremely flamboyant...he's also our scientist and completely insane to boot...next is Aaroniero Arruruerie...he's...well he's hard to explain actually...but if he freaks you out just go to the dome...it's pretty sunny in there and he hates sunlight seeing as he can't use his powers in it" she said "okay last is the tenth, Yammy Rialto...he's very loud and arrogant...actually most Arrancar are arrogant, but that's beside the point...hmm that's all of them" she mused looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly she scowled "what does he want now" she said getting up and walking past her bewildered friends to the door. Yanking it opened she dodged to the side as Grimmjow's fist went past as it missed the door.

"What do you want" she sighed leaning against the door.

"I wanna spar" he grinned maniacally "come on" he said taking her arm and dragging her out.

"Hey, hey, hey wait a second...I still have things to explain" she protested.

"You have plenty of time to explain" He growled making her shiver unnoticeably...well not that unnoticeably, Remus noticed and he was planning on teasing his cub about it later "besides they need to learn Arrancar abilities and what better way than firsthand experience" he goaded.

"Fine" she snapped "come on" she said over her shoulder "you can watch as I kick his ass" she smirked.

"Like hell you will" Grimmjow snarled.

"Aw...is the poor kitty still sore about his last loss" she teased.

"You got lucky kitten" he mocked.

"Stop calling me that!" Bella shouted.

"Well stop calling me Kitty!" Grimmjow shouted back.

The ex-magic users sweat dropped at the two as the argued and teased each other.

_They have it bad_ was their collective thoughts.

XXXX

_Bloody bastard keeps dodging...keep still dammit_ Amalthea thought as she shot continuous Bala at her opponent only for him to dodge every single one of them...looks like she'd have to stop playing.

Grinning she used Sonido to appear behind the shocked Grimmjow and kicked him into one of the giant boulders on the ground. He went smashing into it causing smaller rocks to fly in every direction; unfortunately for him none of them went to Belle.

"Come on Kitty you can do better than that" she taunted from her place twenty feet in the air...much to the amazement of her friends.

Grimmjow growled in annoyance as she continued to taunt him. He quickly charged up a cero and launched it at her. Yelping she quickly dodged the huge blast "much better" she grinned.

With the ex-wizards...and witches

"Wow" Neville breathed in awe as they watched the high speed spar happening before them complete with powerful energy blasts and taunting...the taunting had them all sweat dropping.

"They are so oblivious aren't they" he said dryly.

"I'd say Amalthea's the only one that's oblivious...Grimmjow knows exactly what he wants, but it's getting so annoying that the rest of the Espada are planning on locking them in a closet or something" a voice said from behind them.

Jumping the five turned around to see Tia Harribel, the third Espada standing behind them with her three Fraccion behind her.

Hermione grinned and said "that certainly sounds like her"

Draco just snorted in amusement as he looked at his friend still sparring.

Fred and George grinned...so the Espada were trying to set their little sister up were they.

"My lady" Fred bowed.

"My twin and I" George also bowed.

"Would like to help"

"In this endeavour" George finished both twin grinning mischievously.

Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose and Apache all grinned from behind their mistress...these two looked fun.

Harribel had to stop herself from groaning...now there were three of them.

"Will you two cut it out we're supposed to be paying attention" Remus said annoyed.

"Yes professor" the twins said simultaneously grinning mischievously.

"Stop calling me that" Remus snapped.

The twins paused and looked closer at Remus before looking at Luna "hey Luna" they called.

"Hm" Luna said gaining a vague look about her that they recognised as her getting visions...which she still got even though she was dead...but she wasn't the only one, Somehow Remus still transformed into a werewolf once a month...albeit a very different werewolf.

"Is the full moon" said Fred.

"Coming up?" said George. Living in Hueco Mundo all the time didn't help seeing as the moon in the sky outside was always a crescent moon, but somehow Remus always managed to transform when the moon was full in the living world. None of them understood how this was possible but they'd long since stopped questioning the impossible when they met Belle. Thankfully for Remus he had more control now that he was dead, so he wasn't a mindless beast...well he had been before Adjuchas level but not now.

"Yes, in two days" she said her eyes clearing up.

"What's in two days" Mila-Rose asked.

"The full moon" Neville said. By now they'd all taken their eyes off the fight...which looked near end anyway.

"Why would you care about something that happens in the living world?" Apache asked.

"Good Question" a voice said from behind them causing the Fraccions to jump in shock...they hadn't realised the fight was over.

"Ama-chan...don't' do that" Remus said.

Amalthea just grinned "so what's this about the full moon...I though transformations would stop when you died" she said.

Remus shook his head "nope" he said.

"Oh" Amalthea blinked.

"You should know by now that since you don't do things by half...then neither will your friends" Neville said.

"Thanks for reminding me" Amalthea snarled.

"Just stating the truth" Neville said holding his hands up.

"Humph" Amalthea said crossing her arms.

"Transformations" Grimmjow questioned popping up behind the unstartled Amalthea.

"Yes, once a month Remus turns into a werewolf according to the full moon in the living world...hey I just thought of something...if we aren't in the living world then how do you transform?" she asked confused.

"No idea" Remus shrugged.

"Riiight" Amalthea said slowly blinking.

"Don't...it'll give you a headache...believe me" Neville said when he saw her trying to think.

"We second that motion!" said Draco and Hermione.

"Holy shit" they turned to look at Luna in shock when they heard her swear. Seeing where she was looking the turned and their eyes widened when they finally saw the state Amalthea and Grimmjow were in.

Both looked horrible. They were covered in blood and had cuts and bruises everywhere and their clothes were torn up.

"Does this happen every time you spar?" Neville asked.

Both looked down "pretty much...although it is much worse when we use our Resurreccion" Amalthea said scratching the back of her head.

"Resur… what" Fred said blinking.

"You were supposed to tell them everything" Grimmjow said to Amalthea.

"I told you I wasn't finished yet" she snapped before turning back to her friends "Resurreccion is what we call releasing our zanpakutou" she started "unlike a Shinigami who's zanpakutou is a manifestation of the users soul ours merely holds our Hollow powers and when released allows us to assume some resemblance to what we used to be before becoming Arrancar...it also gives us a power boost" she said.

"Ooooohhhh" Fred and George breathed making everyone who knew them to roll their eyes.

"Anyway, I'm going to show you lot to your rooms then I am going to take a nice hot bath" Amalthea said.

"Can I join?" Grimmjow asked only to crash into the ground when Amalthea smacked him over the head with a conjured mallet.

"You can still use your magic?" Remus asked.

"Yeah can't you?" Amalthea asked.

"Not Everything" Remus said scratching the back of his head "I can do a few offensive and defensive battle spells wandlessly, Luna can still create and control Ice and Neville's the same with Earth and the twins for some reason can do all their pranking spells wandlessly along with their respective elements as well" he said.

"More than I expected" she muttered gaining curious looks "from what I've learned wizards shouldn't still have magic when they die...it should convert to spiritual energy" she explained.

"Aren't they the same?" Neville asked. By now the other two Espada as well as Sun-Sun, Mila Rose and Apache were listening with interest.

"No" Amalthea shook her head "Spiritual energy is used for combat and healing, with magic we can manipulate things down to the molecular structure...like transfiguring objects or beings or conjuring things out of thin air so to speak...ya following" she said.

"Yeah...so we're not supposed to have magic...but since we're close to you and loyal...we're still able to use it" The twins asked causing Amalthea to twitch.

"I think research is in order" said Hermione as the others groaned and Draco laughed.

"You don't have to put it like that" Amalthea muttered.

"So what can you do...and why haven't you used them in spars?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because you'd lose sooo much faster" Amalthea smirked "and that's a secret...for now" she said walking ahead.

"Amalthea" Luna said making said girl turn slightly "how do you know all this...you'd think anyone you knew when you were alive that became a hollow would be unrecognisable" she said.

"True...but who said anything about checking with hollows" Amalthea said turning down a hallway.

"But then" Remus muttered.

"Yes...Lord Aizen was curious, so he had me spy on soul society for any known wizards and see if they still had magic...due to my abilities I remained undetected and found out that none had magic...only spiritual energy" she said.

"So that's where you went last month" Grimmjow muttered.

"That wasn't confidential was it?" Harribel asked sharply.

"No, Lord Aizen will be informing everyone else at the next meeting...when he gets back from soul society" Amalthea said making Harribel relax.

XXXX

Amalthea sighed as she relaxed in her bath; all her wounds already healed...another thing she'd brought over from being alive. She'd always healed faster even without Madame Pomfrey's help.

Everything's changed so much she thought as she mulled over what had happened to her since she'd died.

First she gets killed, then she becomes a Hollow, then she joins the proverbial bad guys, trains to fight in another war...that sounded a lot more fun, and goes on a secret mission to soul society. Then she gets those loyal to her back after thinking they'd probably ended up in soul society. Oh and she started crushing on Grimmjow Jaggarjaques, the most insane, annoying, big headed bastard she'd ever met...she still doesn't know what it is about him that attracts her, she's trying to figure it out though.

I wonder what I should start the others on she thought referring to her friends and what to start teaching them. No doubt they already knew how to use Cero and possibly Bala, and Sonido was pretty much instinctual. So she'd have to teach them how to control their Hierro and how to use their swords and to find their release forms as well as different forms of Cero.

"This is going to be a long two years" she muttered submerging herself in the water.

(A/N props to Reyes Yong Nydia for the idea for this prank for Nnoitra!)


	3. Chapter 3

_**One year before Aizen betrays soul society**_

"Come on Luna you can do better than that" Amalthea said as she swung at her Fraccion again.

Luna grunted as she barely blocked the strike from Amalthea's Zanpakutou.

It had been a year since the five ex-wizards had become Arrancar and consequently Amalthea's Fraccion and they'd become so much stronger easily becoming the strongest Numeros...which was good seeing as they were the Fraccion of the Cero Espada and all.

Luna had fully regained control of her element Ice and used it to freeze anyone who pissed her off...except the Espada, she wasn't suicidal. She had also worked hard on her healing ability which she had developed shortly after she gained the ability to create and control Ice but had lost it upon becoming a Hollow, yet regained it again upon becoming an Arrancar. She was average in the use of Sonido, Cero, Hand to hand and swordsmanship, but seemed to have taken a liking to Shinigami techniques which Aizen offered to any Arrancar to learn...so far the only ones were Amalthea and her Fraccion. She was average at Hado and above average in Bakudo and healing techniques.

Hermione was now the second top scientist and researcher in Los noches and often help Szayel with his research as well as keep him for going overboard. She regained her abilities in healing and control over water after she became an arrancar. Her swordsmanship was average same with her hand to hand but was above average in her Sonido and cero. She was average at Hado and above average in Bakudo and healing techniques.

Neville had also regained full control over his element of earth and like Luna had regained one of his other abilities from when he was alive upon becoming an Arrancar. This ability was Illusion casting which allowed him to create substantial illusions out of thin air. He was average in the use of Cero and Hand to hand and above average in Sonido and Swordsmanship. He also preferred Bakudo to Hado and mastered Hoho unlike his fellow Fraccion who chose to stick to Sonido. He only knew a few healing techniques.

Fred and George had both regained full control over their respective elements, said elements being Fire for Fred and Wind for George which made for a devastating combo when combined. Both had also perfected their pranking spells and continued to develop more, particularly ones that would be useful in battle. Both were average in Hand to hand and Swordsmanship and above average in Sonido and Cero, and both were experts at Hado and were average in Bakudo. They didn't know any healing techniques.

Remus had perfected his offensive and battle spells to such a degree that any Numeros apart from his friends, Halibel's and Stark's Fraccion stayed well away from him...actually they stayed clear of all of Amalthea's Fraccion. His senses had tripled since becoming an Arrancar and his senses from when he was alive paled in comparison to them, well that and his physical strength which was even stronger than a few of the Espada. He was average in Cero and Swordsmanship and above average in Sonido and Hand to hand. He was average at both Bakudo and Hado and knew more healing techniques then Neville but less than Luna.

Draco was above average in his swordsmanship and Sonido, average with cero and Hado and above average with his hand to hand and Bakudo. He had regained his abilities over light and the ability to shift into his animagus form of a blonde wolf. He had some healing techniques but not a lot.

All of them could do Bala and had pretty strong Hierro's on par with the weakest Espada, Yammy.

Amalthea had improved the most though. She could now beat Stark in a spar six times out of ten and mastered all forms of her Arrancar abilities; Sonido, Cero including Gran Rey Cero, Bala and Hierro. She also managed to perfect her Resurreccion to the point she could last ten minutes against Aizen before losing. With the Shingami's techniques she, like Neville had decided to try her hand at Hoho and mastered that along with Hado and a few healing spells, she could do Bakudo as well but she preferred the more destructive Hado's. Her Swordsmanship and Hand to hand had also advanced to the point that she was a master of both and offered to teach the other Espada and any Numero's that were willing some styles from the living world saying it would probably throw off the Shinigami if they progressed to the point of switching forms in the middle of a battle so they couldn't predict their movements...her classes were a hit seeing as she was both a strict yet fair teacher and didn't push them...well not at first at least seeing as when she noticed a few of them lazing around she became the sadistic taskmaster Luna, Neville, Remus and the twins remembered from the war. It also helped that time passed slower in Hueco Mundo than in the living world and Soul Society...which is probably why Aizen, Gin and Tōsen could stay for up to two months at a time.

With her magical abilities she had revealed a few to the other Arrancar, enough to put them in awe, but she didn't reveal everything. The ones she did reveal were Telekinesis, her Elemental abilities...though not all of them just Shadow, Fire and Lighting. She could actually control all the elements but chose to keep it a secret, not even her Fraccion knew she controlled all of them. The other abilities included her wandless magic, basically conjuring, Transfiguration, Charms, Jinxes, Hexes, Battle spells etc. She could also change into an animal which was a pure white leopard and she was also an Empath.

The other abilities they didn't know about was a magical animagus form, Telepathy...which included mind control, Psychokinesis, which was a more powerful version of Telekinesis as it allowed you to move objects out of you line of vision, she could produce a powerful shield that could block any attack, basically it created a sort of bubble around the user or anyone she chose for protection. Finally was the ability of Voyeurism which allowed her to spy with only her eyes staying visible while the rest of her body goes invisible, it also allows you to spy through water, fire, or smoke. For obvious reasons she only told this power to Aizen and no one else. All her other powers she kept to herself for obvious reasons also...her powers were the reason she was killed in the first place, she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice no matter how different things were here than in the Wizarding world.

They now had roughly a year to prepare for the war that would undoubtedly break out between them and the soul society when Aizen, Gin and Tōsen betray soul society. Everyone was training hard, even the arrogant ones that thought they were already stronger than the captains...they were quickly whipped into shape by Amalthea and most of the Espada. It was actually thanks to Amalthea that they were training the lower Arrancars. She had watched countless people die in the war when she was alive due to absolutely no proper training and she wasn't going to let it happen twice. Now Arrancars may be a heck of a lot more powerful than wizards and knew how to use their powers, but most didn't know how to implement them in a real battle. Most fights in Hueco Mundo were about food and while that was life and death it wasn't about taking over somewhere. This is where Amalthea and her Fraccion came in. They were in charge of teaching them...the ones that could use their brains at least.

"Alright that's enough for now" Amalthea said when they'd been sparring for another two hours.

Luna released a sigh of relief and collapsed back on the ground "Finally" she muttered.

Amalthea grinned sadistically "time for Hado practice" she barked.

Luna groaned...she sucked at Hado...she was more of a healer then a fighter.

XXXX

"Tough training session" Grimmjow grinned as Luna limped passed him in one of the many halls in Las Noches.

Luna just blew a raspberry and continued onto her room where she could heal herself and have a nice, long hot bath with her boyfriend.

Grimmjow snickered and continued on his way shaking his head.

Reaching his destination he leaned against the doorway smirking.

"You're really putting them through their paces" he commented idly watching her rub her shoulders "don't you think you're being a bit too harsh on them?" he questioned.

Amalthea turned to look at him "I've been in a war before...I know how dangerous it is to send out fighters that aren't coordinated or have any experience" she said "my Fraccion know better than to complain...they learnt that when we were alive"

He just snorted and walked over to her.

"Let me" he murmured pushing her hands aside and massaging her shoulders gently.

Amalthea bit her lip feeling his hands on her bare shoulders, yeah bare shoulders. Like most of the Espada she had an altered top. The bottoms and shoes were the same as everyone else except she had a blood red sash holding her hakamas up signifying her higher rank. Her top was hardly considered as such. It was white with black trim and the sleeves were off the shoulder and clung to her arm down to her elbow before flaring out down to the hand. There were also two straps going over her shoulders. The front was v-shaped on both the top of the shirt and the bottom showing off plenty of cleavage as well as most of her stomach. At the back was a bunch of thin strips crisscrossing each other holding the shirt together and leaving most of her back bare…

Grimmjow got tired of standing up so he led her to her couch and sat her down getting up and sitting behind her and starting rubbing her shoulders again.

She moaned as he rubbed out all the tenseness in her shoulders.

"You're really good at this" Amalthea murmured leaning into his touch more as his hands worked wonders on her knots.

"Lots of practice" he chuckled lowly sending a shiver down her spine. And he had had lots of practice...he thought of it as an excuse to touch her seeing as neither of them had made a move yet. Sure there was touching and flirting but nothing past that as of yet.

Giggling she turned her head around to look up at him and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his chin noticing the way his eyes flashed with some unreadable emotion.

His motions gradually slowed as their gazes locked. Amalthea felt everything else drain away as she stared into his eyes. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly when his face descended towards hers till they were only a hairs breadth away.

Grimmjow thought she looked cute with her face flushed like that, and with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes he closed the rest of the distance between them. Amalthea moaned softly at the feeling of his lips on hers and brought her hand up to his neck before sliding it up into his hair as she twisted her body around till she was straddling his lap.

Grimmjow smirked into the kiss and let his arms fall so they settled around her waist and deepened the kiss. Amalthea gasped when she felt his tongue boldly swipe against her lower lip. She shuddered at the pleasant feeling and immediately gave him entrance. He growled and tightened his grip as he plunged his tongue into her warm, moist cavern.

They kissed for what seemed like forever before air became an issue. Both pulled back from the kiss panting for breath. Amalthea smiled and leaned her forehead against his closing her eyes as she melted into his embrace more.

"Wow" she breathed slightly glassy eyed.

"I know I'm the best" he said arrogantly.

Amalthea just shook her head...he was so predictable.

Suddenly the door banged open causing Amalthea to squeak and jump back landing on the floor with an oomph.

"Ama-chan, hide me!" Lilinette said panicky rushing into the room only to stop short at the sight of Amalthea on the floor in front of Grimmjow. Blushing brightly she raced back out of the room slamming the door.

All was quiet as the two heard three more run pass Amalthea's quarters screaming death threats to Lilinette...namely Harribel's Fraccion.

"Well, that was odd" Grimmjow muttered after a while.

"Hm" Amalthea agreed getting up of the floor and dusting herself off...not that there was any dust.

It was only then that Grimmjow noticed how filthy she was. Her white clothes were covered in dirt and her hair was slightly mused up.

"How the hell did I miss that" he said causing Amalthea to look up at him.

"Miss what?" she asked tilting her head cutely.

"You're filthy" he frowned "what exactly where you doing with Luna?" he asked.

Amalthea shrugged "just some sparring...and Hado practice" she said.

Grimmjow snorted "that explains it" he snorted "she's terrible at Hado"

"She's not that bad" Amalthea protested glaring at him "she's just...better at...healing" she finished lamely.

Grimmjow just smirked and raised a brow.

Huffing Amalthea turned and went into her bedroom and straight into the bathroom...she needed to take a shower.

XXXX – Time-skip 2 months

"Alright that's it for now, you're all dismissed" Aizen said with a wave of his hand "except you Amalthea, there's something I wish to discuss with you" he added halting Amalthea in her tracks.

Amalthea followed behind him silently as he led her to his office.

"Sit down" he ordered "now I know I said I'd let you get revenge on the one that killed you after I took over soul society" he begun making Amalthea tense "but it seems your revenge is going to be fast forwarded" he finished.

Amalthea blinked "huh" she thought he was going to forbid her from getting revenge.

Aizen smirked, it wasn't every day you could stump Amalthea Potter. Even he had trouble doing it.

"At a recent captains meeting, Yamamoto brought something of interest up" he begun "a recent student at the academy graduated after only a year...Albus Dumbledore I believe his name was" he said and watched carefully as his cero Espada tensed up and her eyes shined with hate.

"So he'll likely be a part of the war" she concluded softly.

"Yes" Aizen nodded "he's fairly powerful...but even in death nowhere near your level" he smirked "I'll make sure the others know he's yours to kill...but Bella don't let your need for revenge blind you" he warned sternly.

"I won't sir" she said.

"Good" he said "now I'm sure you want to get back to whatever you and Grimmjow were doing before the meeting so you're dismissed" he said trying not to laugh at the look on her face as she left the room.

XXXX

"What did he want?" Grimmjow asked as his lover walked into their room red faced and pouting.

"Apparently the bastard who killed me is a soul reaper and I get dibs on him" she muttered.

"Then why are you so red?" he asked.

"Just something he said in passing" she said waving her hand before she shook her head and asked him "Are all men perverts?"

He blinked "huh"

"He said and I quote" she said "I'm sure you want to get back to whatever you and Grimmjow were doing before the meeting so you're dismissed" she repeated not noticing Grimmjow's predatory grin or his usage of Sonido.

She was made aware though when she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind "that sounds like a good idea" he whispered into her ear huskily making her shiver in anticipation.

Licking her lips she twisted around in his grip and wound her arms up around his neck "it does doesn't it" she murmured licking her lips seductively smirking when she saw his eyes follow her tongue closely.

Eyes practically glowing with lust he dove down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Amalthea moaned and opened her mouth letting his probing tongue slide in. She shivered when he brushed his rough tongue against hers. The kiss quickly turned into a battle for dominance which Grimmjow quickly won, forcing his tongue inside her mouth and exploring each and every crevice in her mouth.

Grimmjow opened his eyes slightly to see that she had her eyes closed and had a light blush on her cheeks...damn she was so irresistible.

But it seemed today was the day for interruptions as a knock on the door interrupted their fun.

Grimmjow snarled angrily and went to yank the door open.

Amalthea sighed and quickly pushed him down onto the couch "you stay there" she said sternly before moving to the door and opening it.

"Luna this better be important" she scowled.

"Sorry" Luna grimaced "but you did say that if Nnoitra bothered me" she was quickly cut off as Amalthea yanked her into the room.

"What did he do?" Amalthea scowled.

"He made a pass at me" Luna scowled "so I froze him, but it won't hold him for long"

Amalthea scowled before walking over to Grimmjow and giving him a peck on the lips "I'll be back soon" she murmured against his lips "we can continue what we started" she smirked.

"Like I have anything else to do but wait" he muttered staring at her ass as she walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill that damn bastard for ruining my fun" Amalthea muttered stalking down the hall, following Nnoitra's spiritual pressure.

XXXXX

Ten minutes later all anyone in Las Noches could hear were the terrified screams of a certain Quinto Espada and the enraged shouts of a certain Cero Espada.

XXXXX – back in Amalthea and Grimmjow's rooms an hour later after lots and lots of teasing and a few orgasms (Lemon alert!)

Amalthea gasped and arched her back as Grimmjow bit her neck and soothed the wound with his rough, cat like tongue lapping up the blood that had pooled.

"Grimm" Amalthea moaned as his naked body slid against hers, both bodies slick with a light sheen of sweat and previous activities.

"Tell me what you want love" he purred into the ear.

Amalthea mewled in pleasure as he pinched her clitoris roughly in reprimand. She may be the more powerful, but when it came to matters concerning their relationship Grimmjow was possessively dominant...and she loved every minute of it.

"I want...you in...Me...Grimm" she panted groaning as he ground his erection against her core "please" she pleaded.

Grimmjow moaned at the wanton picture pinned beneath him...she was just so fuckable.

"As you wish love" he murmured crushing their lips together again.

Amalthea moaned into the kiss as their tongues intertwined in a passionate lip lock. Her hips shifted when he gripped her hips tightly and lined his cock up with her hole.

For the fourth time that night he slammed into his lover, groaning when her tight heat engulfed his rock hard cock. Amalthea screamed in pain and pleasure and arched her back, digging her claws into his back as her mate slammed into her roughly. It always hurt slightly when he slammed in impatiently like that even though she wasn't a virgin anymore...guess it was just because how big he was.

"Sorry" he grunted as he lowered his chest till it was touching hers.

Amalthea snorted "no you're not you masochist" she snorted.

"Who's the one that like's a little pain" Grimmjow snorted.

Amalthea opened her mouth to retort on to moan as Grimmjow pulled out of her only to thrust back in harshly.

Moaning like a bitch in heat Amalthea wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her hips up to meet his as he started pounding in and out of her, first starting out slow, than picking up the pace quickly when she clenched her walls around his swollen cock.

"Oh god Grimm yes" Amalthea moaned.

Grimmjow grunted as he thrust in and out of his mate. The sounds she was making only serving to turn him on even more.

"Oooo Grimm faster please" Amalthea begged.

"Needy little bitch aren't you" he muttered into her ear, panting slightly.

Amalthea moaned and clenched her walls around his cock again...she loved it when he called her a bitch...call it a kink.

She gasped and whimpered as his hips slammed repeatedly into hers, but "harder" she moaned.

"Fuck you're so tight" Grimmjow moaned. He could feel his climax approaching as his thrusts started becoming wild and erratic, his breath coming out in pants and grunts as he pounded into his mate.

Amalthea gasped and arched her back as he hit a spot inside her that made her orgasm approach faster "Grimm do that again" she panted her claws raking down his back as he pounded into her hard and fast.

Gritting his teeth he angled his next thrust an hit her G-spot over and over until she was literally shaking from the pleasure.

"Oh Grimm...I'm coming" she moaned.

"That's it baby come for me" he whispered huskily reaching down between their sweaty, thrusting bodies and pinched her clitoris harshly as he thrust into her with a particularly hard thrust.

"GRIMMJOW!" That was it for Amalthea and she came violently, back arching, toes curling crying out in ecstasy as her body shook from the unbelievable pleasure she'd just experienced.

"Ama-chan" Grimmjow moaned as her walls clammed around his cock almost painfully causing him to come. His seed rushed into her womb as her walls milked him for all he was worth.

Grimmjow leaned on his forearms panting heavily as the aftershocks from his orgasm rippled through his body.

Amalthea closed her eyes as she panted heavily "damn" she muttered...that had to be the best sex they'd ever had all night...and that was saying something.

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled out of her and laid his flushed sweaty body next to her own.

Feeling the need to cuddle Amalthea rolled to her side and snuggled up next to him throwing an arm and leg over his body, laying her head on his shoulder and sighing in content.

Chuckling Grimmjow wrapped an arm around her lazily and held her possessively.

"Love you Grimm" Amalthea murmured sleepily.

Grimmjow smiled and kissed the top of her head lovingly "love you too babe" he whispered making Amalthea smile as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: I adopted this from MysticKitsune92, so please enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the hollow forms and "Family Ties" to other characters! Please vote in her Poll and read and review her stories! this goes for Chappie three also!

"God Dammit!" Amalthea yelled as she destroyed another pillar in a fit of anger.

It had been a few months since Aizen had betrayed the soul society...well actually it had only been a few months in the living world, but that's besides' the point.

The point is that after Ulquiorra and Yammy's 'visit' to the real world she'd been in total shock. No one had told her that the substitute Shinigami was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Now you're probably wondering why this was bothering her. Well you see when she was ten; her relatives had taken a trip to Japan and had no choice but to take her with them. It was there that Amalthea discovered she had another aunt and uncle as well as three more cousins, Ichigo Kurosaki and the twins Yuzu and Karin.

Of course the Dursley's didn't take well to uncle Isshin and they never visited again, but Amalthea did several times after her first year and the last time had been the summer before her sixth year when Ichigo was ten and the twins were six. She hadn't cared about spending the money her parents left her to buy tickets to Japan...and it hadn't been hard to get her Aunt to sign the passport papers, they were glad to be rid of her.

Even though she couldn't see them for long she got along great with her cousins...and her eccentric uncle as well. That was the only thing she regretted about dying, she knew her death would devastate them as Ichigo saw her as an older sister and the twins idolised her.

She'd never told anyone about them, not even Grimmjow.

This isn't what had her so pissed off though. Oh no what had her pissed off was that she'd just come back from another spying mission to the Soul Society and overheard that they were plotting to kill her little brother just because he was a Visored...or at least that was what they called him.

As soon as she came back to Hueco Mundo she'd gone straight to the dome and let her anger and frustration loose, instead of reporting to Aizen.

Now she knew why Aizen wanted to destroy and remake the soul society...they were a bunch of corrupt, bigoted, moronic, self-centred, back stabbing bastards, and she'd be damned if she let them hurt the remainder of her family.

" Amalthea " a stern voice said from behind her suddenly.

Tensing but not turning around she could sense that Aizen, Gin, Tōsen, the entire Espada as well as a few Fraccion had been drawn to the spiritual pressure she'd been releasing in her anger.

Closing her eyes she reigned in her spiritual pressure and turned around.

They saw that her entire face was closed off and her eyes were as cold as ice and she had tear tracks running down her cheeks.

" Amalthea? " Grimmjow said in concern as he wrapped his arms around his mate "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Those damn bastards...they're just like the Wizarding world" she whispered "they're planning on killing Ichigo Kurosaki" she muttered.

"Wouldn't that be beneficial to us" Nnoitra said with a raised brow only to cowering back as a blast of power hit him and Bella snarled viciously.

"Easy babe" Grimmjow growled.

"I won't have anyone killing my baby cousin" she snarled shocking them all...even Aizen "least of all those pathetic bastards who can't see a gem right in front of them" she shouted.

"Cousin" Remus breathed "you mean Masaki had kids?" he asked.

"You knew my Aunt?" Amalthea asked slightly hurt...why hadn't he ever mentioned anything about her.

"Yeah...I only met her once...at your parents wedding" Remus said "I only know that she got married herself a few years later...I didn't much interact with anyone from my past after that night" he said.

Amalthea nodded her head, that made some sense "she had three kids...Ichi and the twins Yuzu and Karin" she said.

"Aizen-Sama" she said looking up "can I please go to the living world and warn my cousin?" she asked.

Aizen looked at her seriously...he had a feeling she'd do it anyway. If there was anything he'd learnt about his most powerful Espada it was that she was extremely protective of those she considered family. Besides it would be beneficial to him to not have to worry about the kid messing with his plans.

"So long as you don't attract attention...I don't need them to know about my ace so soon" he said after some deliberation "take Grimmjow and Remus with you" he said.

Amalthea smiled in relief, while she would have warned Ichigo with or without Aizen's permission she would rather not disobey him like that. Despite what the soul reapers believed he did care and he treated his Arrancars like his children. He was kind, fair yet stern at the same time, and yet dangerous and powerful all the same.

"Thank you" Amalthea murmured.

XXXXX

The three Arrancar looked around at their surroundings, surveying them as they made sure their spiritual pressure was sufficiently masked.

Landing on the ground neatly Amalthea quickly set about placing an illusion over the three to make them appear human...this included the clothes.

Grimmjow was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone, which just made Amalthea want to jump him.

Remus was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark red sweater.

Lastly Amalthea was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and strapless light purple top with a darker purple design on the left side.

Grimmjow was clearly checking her out "Grimm don't even think about it, we're here for a reason" Amalthea said, looking at her mate sternly.

"Tch fine...but as soon as we get back" his voice held such promises.

Remus rolled his eyes at the two...honestly they acted like horny teenagers.

"Where to Cub?" he asked.

Tearing her eyes from her mate she looked around her "this way" she said when she had her bearings.

Soon enough they were standing outside what was obviously a clinic, and suddenly Amalthea felt nervous.

Grimmjow feeling his mates' nerves wrapped his arms around her slim waist and nuzzled her neck "what's wrong?" he asked.

"They're going to freak...I'm supposed to be dead" she muttered a little shakily.

"It'll be fine cub" Remus said "they're your family aren't they? And if they're anything like you they'll value family above all else" he said.

"Right" Amalthea muttered taking a deep breath and knocking on the door before her courage could fail her.

XXXXX

That morning Isshin Kurosaki thought it was going to be a relatively normal day off. He'd seen his kids off to school as usual and was planning to kick back and relax for the whole day when a knock on the door interrupted him.

Hoping it wasn't Kisuke or Ryuuken come to bother him he stood up and went to answer the door only to nearly faint in shock at the sight of his niece...who he could have sworn was dead.

"A- Amalthea " he stuttered in shock "h-how"

"It's a long story" Amalthea smiled sadly "can we come in?" she asked.

Isshin swallowed thickly and let them inside "I-I don't understand...we were told you died in an accident" he whispered as he sat down.

"An accident" Amalthea seethed "those goddamned bastards...they're the reason I'm dead" she said standing up and pacing angrily.

"What do you mean" Isshin frowned.

"You know what I was right?" Amalthea asked once she'd calmed down.

"Yes" Isshin said slowly.

"Well when I was still alive there was a war going on and I was smack dab in the middle of it" Amalthea said bluntly causing Isshin's eyes to wide "I was the only one who could kill the 'darks' leader, and I did it...but then my so called friends turned their backs on me and killed me when I was completely exhausted" she said summarising what happened as shortly as she could.

Isshin sat back heavily as he took it all in and suddenly he felt furious. Those damn power hungry bastards had killed his adorable little niece and told them she'd died in an accident causing his precious children to grieve for months...in fact he knew that Yuzu and Karin sometimes still cried themselves to sleep and he knew Ichigo was still affected by the loss of his Ama-Nee.

"You're not a Shinigami are you?" he asked looking up.

Amalthea blinked "how" now it was her turn to be shocked.

"I was a Shinigami a while ago" Isshin said enjoying the look on his normally unflappable Nieces face "but I was exiled and I eventually got someone to seal my powers so I could be with Masaki" he said sadly.

"So that's why Ichi's always had such high spiritual awareness" Amalthea muttered, not feeling so shocked now...it all made sense.

"So considering you're not a Shinigami, I'm going to assume you're an Arrancar...and so are these two" he said pointing at Grimmjow and Remus "you're on opposite sides with your cousin...do you intend to fight him" he asked going into overprotective father mode...despite the threat being his niece.

"Of course not" Amalthea said highly offended "and I doubt he'll be on their side much longer" she spat.

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked, holding his tongue and hearing her out. If he accused her falsely he'd most likely get a beating and the tongue thrashing of his life.

Amalthea took a deep breath to calm down...of course Grimmjow making little circles on her stomach was helping somewhat "I recently came back from a reconnaissance mission to Soul Society and heard what they were plotting" she said as calmly as she could.

Isshin narrowed his eyes...he did not like where this was going.

"I spied on one of the captains meeting as they were discussing Ichigo...I heard that old bastard say that as soon as they'd won the war and he'd fulfilled his usefulness...they're going to kill him Oji-Chan" she said choking back a sob.

She hated this. Why did her innocent otouto have to go through the same thing she did. Granted it hadn't happened yet and she'd be damned if she let them go through with it.

Isshin meanwhile was stewing in absolute fury "I knew they were incompetent morons, but this is outrageous" he nearly shouted.

Amalthea, Grimmjow and Remus watched in slight fear as the man started pacing in front of them cursing the soul society using every curse word in the both English and Japanese.

"Are you sure he's not the one you're related to by blood" Grimmjow muttered.

Amalthea opened her mouth to reply when she realised what he'd said "are you insinuating that I have a temper" she hissed.

"Course not" Grimmjow said soothingly "I'm saying it"

"You're sleeping on the couch for the next three weeks" Amalthea murmured smirking when he whimpered.

Sighing when her uncle was still ranting five minutes later in his endless stream of insults she'd finally had enough and fired a cheering charm at him.

She sweat dropped when all he did was shout insults cheerfully...she was glad she'd put that silencing charm up.

Finally having had enough she stood up and threw him into an armchair "if you don't shut up I'm going to tie you up and dump you in a vat of honey and drop you in a bear enclosure!" she shouted shutting him up "why don't you act your age so we can figure something out so Ichigo doesn't have to go through what I did" she said a bit more calmly.

XXXXX

Ichigo grumbled under his breath when he entered his house, just waiting for his father to randomly attack him like usual...but nothing happened. In fact the house was eerily quiet.

"Dad...Yuzu, Karin" he called out as he walked further down the hall.

Nearing the living room he was alarmed to hear familiar sounding sobs coming from his sisters.

Speeding up he rounded the corner only to freeze in shock at the sight that greeted him...his cousin and older sister figure was standing right in front of him...alive.

"A-Ama-Nee" he whispered in disbelief.

"Ichi...my god look at you" Amalthea smiled hugging him tightly.

Ichigo was still in a state of shock when she hugged him but relaxed when her familiar scent of fresh rain and honey filled his senses...no one would think to recreate her scent in a fake like that.

"H-How" he stuttered as he hugged her back almost desperately "we were told you were dead" he murmured.

Amalthea sighed and pulled back "I am Ichi" she smiled sadly making Ichigo freeze and look down at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Come and sit down Ichi…this is going to take a while" she said dragging the strawberry over to the couch and sat next to her lover with her little brother next to her.

For the next half hour Amalthea explained all that had happened to her in her life and death, including what she'd eavesdropped on.

Needless to say Ichigo was pretty pissed off.

"That isn't to say that the friends you made are in on it" Amalthea added "I noticed a couple of the captains were a little annoyed or pissed off about the decision"

"Which ones" Ichigo asked softly.

Amalthea thanked the gods she'd been listening to Aizen when he'd described the more powerful Shinigami or she'd be describing them instead of naming them.

"Squad four Captain Unohana; Squad six Captain Kuchiki; Squad eight Captain Kyoraku; Squad ten Captain Hitsugaya; squad eleven Captain Zaraki and Squad thirteen Captain Ukitake" Amalthea listed.

Ichigo was slightly surprised at the list...that was half the Captains left in soul society. He hadn't expected any to side against him, especially the students of the one that was sentencing him to death when the war was over.

"What am I going to do?" Ichigo asked.

Amalthea 's face twisted into a malicious smirk "we show them why you don't mess with our family" she said and stood up, pacing the room and plotting.

"You know Amalthea " Isshin said slowly "you haven't told us who your friends are" he said.

Amalthea stopped and blinked in shock "I haven't?" she said blankly.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes while Remus chuckled.

"Oh sorry" Amalthea Bella said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head "this is Remus Lupin...one of the only people who stood by me when I was alive" she said pointing at the Werewolf "and this great lug is my mate" she said waving her hand at Grimmjow.

"Hey!" Grimmjow burst out only to settle back again at a look from his mate.

"Mate?" Yuzu questioned innocently.

"Uh...you know my boyfriend" Amalthea said uneasily.

"Oooo" Yuzu breathed before grinning "I never thought you'd actually get one" she said.

Karin and Ichigo snickered as Amalthea blushed.

"You're lucky you're so cute brat" Amalthea muttered before glaring at Ichigo "but you're past the adorable stage so I have no qualms about whacking you over the head" she said smacking him over the head.

"Ouch" Ichigo yelped holding his head...she hit hard.

XXXXX

"Do you have to go?" Ichigo asked a couple of hours later.

Amalthea smiled sadly "I do, but I'll try to visit again. It's just that with the preparations for the war my times pretty much taken up" she said "Aizen-Sama only let me come today because he knew I'd come anyway"

Ichigo snorted.

"Be careful Ichigo" Amalthea murmured hugging her little brother again.

"Heh" Ichigo smirked "it's them you should be worried about"

Amalthea smirked back "just don't get yourself killed" she said.

"We'd better go before Aizen-Sama gets impatient" Remus said.

Amalthea sighed "yeah, I suppose" she said before turning to her blood family "you two look after you brother and oaf of a father alright" she said hugging the twins.

"We will Ama-Nee" the twins chorused.

"Don't let anything happen to them" Amalthea whispered to her uncle so no one else could hear.

"They'll be fine" Isshin assured her.

"Find out who you can trust...but be discreet about it" Amalthea said to her little brother.

"Yeah" Ichigo said "I will"

"Bye" she said waving as she jumped into the air to join her mate and Fraccion before disappearing via Sonido.

The three quickly made some distance before Amalthea opened a Garganta and they went home.

XXXXX

"Well, how did it go?" Aizen asked when they arrived in the throne room.

Amalthea smiled "it went well Aizen-Sama" she said "I highly doubt Ichigo will side with soul society when the war comes...he's far too much like me when it comes to betrayal" she said with a wicked grin "although I think uncle Isshin will probably get to them first if they try to kill Ichi" she muttered.

Aizen looked interested "Isshin...Isshin Tenzaimon?" he asked.

Amalthea blinked "well, I suppose he changed his name to Kurosaki when he left soul society, but I never asked" she said "probably is him though…why did you know him sir?" she asked tilting her head curiously.

"Yes" Aizen murmured "a long time ago" he said looking thoughtful before turning his attention back to her Cero "I think you've earned the rest of the day off…why don't you and Grimmjow enjoy some solitude" he suggested.

Amalthea smiled, while Grimmjow had a wicked glint in his eyes "yes sir" Amalthea grinned before bowing and practically yanking her mate out of the room.

"Remus you stay" Aizen said to the werewolf "there's something I'd like to ask of you" he added.

"Of course Aizen-Sama" Remus said mildly.

XXXXX

Amalthea sighed in content as the heat from the bath washed over her, and leaned back against the welcoming hardness she was leaning against.

"This is nice" she murmured lazily.

"Mmmm", Grimmjow hummed behind her lazily stroking her stomach gently "are you feeling better?" he asked softly.

Amalthea sighed and turned slightly to lie her head on his shoulder "Honestly Grimm, I won't feel better till I know they're safe from those bastard's" she muttered.

Grimmjow hummed and nuzzled her neck lovingly, biting the mark on the left side of her neck before soothing it over with his tongue. Bella moaned softly and tilted her head to give him more access as he worked on giving her a hickey. He smirked when she twisted in his grip fully so that she was straddling his lap.

"I thought you said I was sleeping on the couch for the next three weeks" he said.

Amalthea just smirked "there's two things wrong with that" she said "one, just because I said that didn't mean no sex, and two..." she expression saddened and she bit her lip as she looked down "I don't have nightmares when you're next to me" she whispered.

Grimmjow's eyes softened and he kissed her lightly "so does that mean I don't have to take you seriously when you tell me to sleep on the couch?" he asked innocently.

Amalthea giggled and kissed him, though definitely not as soft as he'd just kissed her.

(AN: Should Sirius and Severus be included? Plus need ideas on who to pair up with the twins! so please vote!)


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: I adopted this from MysticKitsune92, so please enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the hollow forms and "Family Ties" to other characters! Please vote in her Poll and read and review her stories!

Three weeks later…

Amalthea and Grimmjow were resting after their nightly activities when they heard a pounding on her door, Amalthea yawned as she quickly pulled on a house robe and answered the door. Remus was standing there and said something that woke her up, "We found Sirius and Severus!"

She yelped then ran to get dressed, Grimmjow watched in sleepily amusement as his mate scurried around trying to get dressed. Amalthea was soon ready and was walking down the hall with Remus as she asked, "Have any of you show yourselves to them…yet?"

Remus shook his head and told her that they were waiting for her to join them first, he also told her that they had a camera ready to get the looks on their faces when they see her causing her to laugh as Grimmjow caught up to them after getting dressed. They entered the room quietly and stood behind the two Adjuchas hollows as they asked if they could join Aizen, Aizen who noticed his Cero behind them then smiled and nodded as he told them that he had the perfect Espada to put them under and show them the ropes. Aizen then used the Hougyoku on the two and watched as the dog hollow and the Raven hollow morphed into human forms and clothes were handed to them, he then asked their names with gentle smirk and the dog then told him their names, "I'm Sirius Black and this is Severus Snape."

Aizen nodded then to Remus and Amalthea who then tapped them on the shoulder as Aizen said, "My Cero Espada is who you'll be under as her Fraccion with seven others."

Sirius turned at the tap at the same time Severus did and they both jaw-dropped at the sight of Amalthea and Remus who then caught the looks on film, Amalthea was then pulled into a tight hug as he whispered, "Missed you Pup!"

Severus then looked at her with a tiny grin as he joked, "30 points to Gryffindor for Shocking the mutt, Potter."

Amalthea just laughed from her place in Sirius's arms at the joke and then told them to follow her and she would explain everything to them, Sirius nodded then eyed the teal haired man that joined them as he could smell her all over the man and asked, "Pup, is there something I should know?"

She stiffened and said, "What do you mean Padfoot?"

"Don't play innocent with me Pup! Why can I smell this guy all over you huh?"

Amalthea gulped then turned to her mate and said, 'I suggest you get a head start now Grimm!"

Grimmjow sweat dropped then nodded as he began jogging down the hallway as he then heard, "HE WHAT!"

Grimmjow sped up as he heard, "I DON"T CARE HOW STRONG HE IS, HE'S A DEAD MAN!"

Amalthea sighed as her godfather ran after her mate with murder in his eyes and Remus ran after him to keep casualties to a minimum, Severus just smirked and said, "Figures you would fall for the least likely person here that I could see you with."

She just stuck out her tongue at him then they walked in silence to her rooms where Grimmjow was waiting for them, he smiled then gently kissed her as they walked into the room. Remus then led a sulking Sirius into the room and sat down as he glared at the blue haired man, Amalthea then sighed and said, "How much do you want to know tonight?"

Sirius sighed and stopped glaring as he said, "The beginning is always good, Pup"

Grimmjow chuckled and got an elbow to the ribs as Amalthea sighed and began her story, by the end both Severus and Sirius were growling at what happened to their goddaughter at the hands of Dumbledore. Sirius then looked at her and asked, "So besides Remus, who else is in your Fraccion?"

She grinned and told them causing them to go wide-eyed, she giggled at the sight as Grimmjow pulled her into his lap. Sirius looked at the teal haired man and the glared as he said, "You hurt her and I will find a broken rusty Spork and castrate you slowly and painfully, understand?"

The look on Grimmjow's face was priceless as he nodded quickly with a hint of fear in his eyes at the threat; he looked at his mate and whispered in her ear, "I will never get on his bad side…"

She started laughing and then kissed his lips as Remus told her that he would show Severus and Sirius to their rooms, she broke the kiss and smiled as she nodded while Sirius shot the evil eyes at his goddaughter's mate as he left the room. She looked at her mate as he shivered at the look he got from Sirius and giggled softly; she then kissed him again as she then stood and locked the door.

XXXXXXX two months later

Amalthea was reading a book while cuddling with Grimmjow when they heard a knock on the door; Amalthea sighed and placed her bookmark in her book then walked to the door and answered the door. Ulquiorra had his hand raised to knock again as she asked, "What do you need, Ulquiorra?"

"Aizen-sama would like to see you and Grimmjow."

Amalthea nodded and told him they would be there as soon as possible, Ulquiorra nodded then turned and left with a tiny smile at the surprise they had for waiting for her in the meeting room. Amalthea was soon ready to leave as Grimmjow stood and they left the room to see what their leader wanted, they walked to the doors of the meeting room when Grimmjow suddenly covered her eyes and pushed open the doors with his other hand as he helped her inside. He then removed his hand as everyone in the room yelled "HAPPY BRITHDAY!"

All she could do was staring in shock at the large cake and the decorations that were plastered around the room; she then found her voice and said "Who the hell planned this?"

Grimmjow snickered as he pointed to Aizen, Gin and Sirius who all had "Who, Me?" looks on their faces when she glared and told them, "I will get you for this, remember, Payback's a dish best served cold boys"

Even Aizen paled at that as she smirked at them, Sirius just told to suck it up and enjoy herself at the party! Amalthea grinned evilly as she said "Oh I'll enjoy myself by doing this."

Next thing Sirius knew, he was on all fours and EVERYTHING and EVERYONE was huge! He tried to talk but only heard a cute tiny bark come from his mouth as he sweat dropped at the prank. He whined as he crawled on his belly and rolled over in front of his goddaughter who just said, "Not going to work Padfoot!"

She then smirked and asked Aizen and Gin who was warned if they went through with the party payback would come soon after, "So will you take the payback now or later?"

Aizen blinked then then looked at Gin who was looking nervous, "get it over with now or later?"

Gin looked at her and sighed as he said he would get over with, she grinned and waved her hand as Gin felt something change about his body. He looked down and yelped at seeing breasts as he felt something tuck between his, I mean her legs and something twitch on her head. Gin reached up and felt the large furry fox ears on her head then twisted to see a fluffy silver fox tail attached to her backside, Remus then noticed something wrong with Gin as a look of pain entered her face. Amalthea was the first to figure out what was wrong and squeaked "Uh oh! That's not good…"

Aizen looked at her in shock as he held his friend and asked Amalthea what happened, Amalthea sheepishly told him that she hoped Gin hadn't eaten anything with chocolate or the gender-change spell more than likely becomes permanent with the trigger for that being chocolate. Aizen paled as he looked at his friend and sighed as he asked Gin, "You had to have that Cadbury cream egg, didn't you?"

Amalthea's eyes went wide as she apologised over and over for the accident, Gin waved her hands as the pain dulled and told her that it was his fault for eating the egg right before she arrived at the doors and that Amalthea didn't know. She unknowingly leaned against Aizen as he reached up and touched her ears causing her moan a little in happiness at the touch. Aizen then looked at Amalthea and told her that he would take his prank later after he helped Gin; she nodded sadly at what happened and couldn't believe what had happened.

About three days later…

"WHAT THE …..."

The feminine scream could be heard all over Los Noches as Gin looked in the mirror that morning and found the Fox ears and tail, which she had been reassured they would go way after Three days, were still firmly attached to her head and rear! Amalthea came running with Aizen to see what was wrong and they stopped short at the sight of the ears and tail on the female Gin, Amalthea shook her head at the look she got and told Aizen that she didn't make it permanent and that the only way Gin kept the ears and tail that could happen was if Gin had some kind of magical creature blood that mixed with the spell to make it permanent. Gin paled as she remembered a flash of her life and asked if being one when she was alive counted, Amalthea nodded in confusion at the question as she then realized what Gin was saying and slapped her forehead at the obvious answer.

She then pulled Gin to the side and warned her that she could possibly go into heat and to be careful when that happened, Gin's eyes were wide at that as she sat down hard as she realized she would never be normal again. Aizen quickly dismissed Amalthea and then knelt beside his best friend to ask if she was ok.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo sighed as he finished getting in touch with the people in soul society that cared for him and wanted to help him get away from the Captain-general, he knew it would be better to leave with his friends and family to Aizen but needed to keep up appearances for now. He sighed as he leaned back and wondered who his older sister figure was doing at the moment, then got phone call on his cell and heard "GET OUT NOW! YAMAMOTO DECIDED THAT THEY COULD WIN THE "WAR" WITHOUT YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU!"

Ichigo swore as he yelled to his dad they need to go because Yamamoto was making his move earlier than planned, Isshin paled as he told the twins to be ready to leave now! Ichigo came pounding down the stairs on the phone telling his friends in a three way call to meet them at the shop so they could escape, he then hung up the phone and picked up Yuzu in his arms while his dad picked Karin up and they ran out the door using Flash step to Urahara's shop. His friends meet them in the training grounds as a shadowy portal opened up and Aizen himself stepped through, he quickly looked around then asked them to head into the portal as quick as possible. He told Ichigo that Amalthea had claimed his arse for training him causing Ichigo to gulp in fear as he asked, "There any way I can get out of it?"

Aizen shook his head with a smile as they walked through the shadow portal with Ichigo's friends and family, Ichigo sighed and couldn't help humming a low funeral tune under his breath to tell his thoughts on that. They stepped out into the white hallway where Amalthea was pacing like crazy with Grimmjow looking amused; Aizen coughed in amusement as she looked up at the sound and saw her family standing there safe and sound as she quickly hugged them in relief. She looked at Ichigo in amusement because he looked like someone had sentenced him a lifetime of pain, She smirked as she asked, "So you heard that I get to claim your butt for training?"

Ichigo nodded with a fearful face as she cackled and said, "Excellent! Meet me on the training grounds in 15 minutes or your ass is grass!"

Ichigo whimpered as he hung his head then heard "Oh yeah! Your friends are joining us too so be prepared!"


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: I adopted this from MysticKitsune92, so please enjoy!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Fem! Harry, the hollow forms and "Family Ties" to other characters! Please vote in her Poll and read and review her stories!

Ch.6

1 month later….

Ichigo moaned as he sunk into the tub after training with Amalthea, he had never been pushed so hard in his life in a training session. He sighed happily as he felt his muscles relax in the hot water and scrubbed his body clean of all the grime on him.

Meanwhile…

Amalthea snuggled up to her mate as she kissed his lips passionately, Grimmjow then returned the favour as it sparked another heavy make out session. They played for a few hours until they heard a knock on the door and a voice telling them that Aizen wanted to speak to Amalthea right away, she sighed and told the servant that she would be there right away as she got out of the bed and proceeded to get dressed in her uniform.

Amalthea sighed as she entered her leader's office to see a flushed Gin sitting with an ice pack on her head with her fox ears plastered against her hair, she turned to Aizen and deadpanned "You're shitting me, right?"

Aizen chuckled at that as his own cat ears and tail twitched from finally taking his prank, he then shook his head and told her that Isshin was going to help with the problem if he could but the reason he called her was that he had a mission for her and two of her Fraccion. This caught her attention as he told her what two he wanted her to take with him and what they had to do in Soul Society, Aizen looked scared as Amalthea cackled evilly with unholy glee on her face while she rubbed her hands together. She asked when she and the two he choose were to leave and Aizen told her right away and that he wanted their new allies to have enough time to leave in the chaos and no one to realize it until it was too late, She smirked as she bowed then left as her uncle came in.

Two hours later in Soul Society…

All out Chaos…somehow somebody managed to turn Yamamoto into a female cow, Paint the 1st division eye-screaming neon pink and released a dragon and bunch of snakes in the twelfth division. Soi Fon was being ran ragged as she tried to do damage control and find the people responsible when she found herself in the form of a black kitten, she meowed loudly in shock and ran to a puddle to see herself. Meanwhile Amalthea smiled at the last prank to slow down the opposing team even if she did hate transforming Aizen's shingami spy in to a cute cuddly kitten.

She then sighed as the captains and vice-captains on their side left without problems or interference and she stood at the entrance to the portal looking over her, Sirius and Remus's handiwork with a shit-eating grin, she stepped into the portal as members of the second division came running so that they only got a brief glimpse of her. She headed back to the palace with jump in her step and went to report to her leader as well as give him the pictures they took of the chaos. Aizen's laughter rang out through all of Los noches as he saw the pictures and congratulated her on a job well done, he then dismissed her as he wondered where Gin was at the moment.

Meanwhile the next day…

Gin groaned as she stirred in the unfamiliar bed and found an arm wrapped around the waist of her naked …body? She jerked up as she held the covers up to her body and looked beside her as she could smell alcohol and the scent of sex all over her body, she flushed red when she saw the young man she had feelings for since she first saw him in Soul Society sleeping off the hangover he had. She gently reached out and shook his shoulder as Ichigo moaned and sat up with a confused look at seeing Gin in his room…NAKED?

Ichigo then remembered the night before and yelled "_**GOAT CHIN**_!"

Gin whimpered as she covered her ears from the force of the yell causing Ichigo to look at her then pull her close as he apologized for what his father had done to them that got them in this situation, she sniffled as the tears started and refused to stop causing Ichigo to hold her tight as he gently rocked her back and forth. He sighed with a small smile as he stroked Gin's adorable fox ears which caused her to moan in delight as she nuzzled his neck gently, realizing what she was doing she pulled away or at least tried to before Ichigo softly kissed her. She then pulled with questioning eyes causing him to blush and admit he had a crush on the sliver haired Kitsune but was WAY too shy to admit it before what his dad did to them.

Gin was surprised but she told him about her own feelings for him with a shy look on her face as her tail curled around her waist and her ears went down in fear of rejection after what happened, Ichigo chuckled as he kissed her cheek and told her at least they could now go as slow as they want in a relationship. Her head jerked up at that with hopeful eyes as Ichigo smiled and pulled her in to his arms, he then laid back down with her head resting against her chest where they quickly drifted back into the land of dreams.

Two weeks later…

Gin was in her and Ichigo's shared bathroom as she threw up into the toilet for the fifth time that day, she weakly wiped her mouth and sat back against the cool glass door of the shower as she wonder what was going on. Ichigo then came in and took one look at her as he asked what was wrong, Gin looked at him and described her symptoms that she was having causing Ichigo to pale. He recommended that she go see Szayel or Hermione to get checked out while he went go beat some sense into his father now that he knew where the old man hid himself.

Three hours later…

Isshin had never been more afraid for his life then the moment Ichigo came in the door with a pissed off look on his face, Ichigo then quickly beat the shit out of Isshin when Grimmjow came in and asked "Hey have you seen your cousin?"

Ichigo blinked and shook his head as he let his idiot of a father fall to the floor in pain, Grimmjow then sighed and told him that Gin came to see Amalthea in a panic then they both left to go talk. Ichigo now looked worried as they quickly went and to try finding their lovers, Amalthea and Gin were found at the dome where Ichigo could see Gin was frightened by something and he gently took aside so he could find out what had her so scared. Grimmjow and Amalthea watched as Ichigo's eyes widen at the news Gin told him and he passed out with a goofy smile onto the grass, Gin looked surprised but smiled at her strawberry head for taking the news she was with his child so well.

Amalthea giggled as she also had to tell Grimmjow something so she whispered in his ear what her news was and Grimmjow looked at her in shock as he then grinned goofily as he yowled in joy at the news, he started doing back flips and cartwheels all over the field as Amalthea laughed. Grimmjow then stopped as he panted happily and walked over to kiss his mate happily, Amalthea then whispered in his ear "_You're gonna be a father, my love._"

An hour later…

Ichigo and Gin had just broke the news to everyone and Isshin had a breakdown about Ichigo finally becoming a man until Amalthea deadpanned "You were the one who made Ichigo knock her up when they were drugged and thrown in the same room by you and given alcohol, all while she was in heat which means she would have been more fertile at the time."

Isshin blushed as everyone laughed then Amalthea asked Remus to pin down to Sirius for when she told her bit of news, he gladly did to the amusement of everyone and then she dropped the bomb that she was also pregnant and was a little further then Gin was. Aizen was in shock as he had done some research on Amalthea's past that she hadn't told him where he found ut she had been blood adopted by the potters after her mother died giving birth to her, what he found out had shocked him and also scared him a bit on how he would approach the subject with her. He then decided to go for it and asked if he could see her after the small party, she looked confused but nodded in agreement.

Two hours later…

Aizen was pacing in his office when he heard a knock on the door and told whoever it was to come in, the door opened and revealed Amalthea standing there nervously as he smiled and motioned her to come in and asked her to close the door behind her so they could talk in private. Amalthea was then asked if she knew she had been adopted by the Potters causing her to nod and ask why he was asking about that, Aizen sighed and told her the story about his lover being poisoned by Yamamoto when she had been with his child. He told her that he thought his child had died with her mother but he paused for a moment only for Amalthea to figure out what he was saying as her eyes went wide, she had tears in her eyes as he smiled and walked over to her trembling form.

Aizen sighed as he hugged his daughter that he thought had died with her mother as she cried into his jacket in relief and joy at finding her last bit of her real family, he smiled and asked her to keep it a secret for now causing her to nodded with smile when Tōsen knocked on the door suddenly. Aizen sighed as his daughter stepped back and asked if she could go lay down for a bit to which he nodded, she bowed then left the room for her own room where her and Grimmjow cuddled for the rest of the night.


End file.
